Shrekengers
by sonofposeidon321
Summary: Shrek and gang go on adventure to stop thanos


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Chapter one: Tragedy Strikes/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Puss and Shrek were in swemp. Donkey Donk is ready to fuk,,, but Puss is still in pain from the last session. "Ready for round two?" Say Danky. "No more it is hurt real bad!" Say Puss. Shrek say they need to stop. "Stop! This be my swamp!" He say. They stop. Meanwhile at the hefley famy householde. "Ready to party?" Say Greg. "No." Say Rowley. "Why?" Says Greg questioninly. Sudden rowley rips his shirt of to reveal a stab wound. "Why?" Say Greg. "Who?" Say rowley vigorously. All sudden Rodrike slam in and say "There be bitch at door!" "Probably one of my objet slutes!" Say Greg. "ZOO WEE MAMA!" Say rowley. The gang be head to door be. Rodrike opens door. "What the hay sucking ball vacuum Xxxtentacion Zoo wee baba are you?" Say Rodrike. They see Shrek, Puss in arm, and Fonky donkey. "This ain't be no country slut!" Say Greg. "We need help!" Say Donkey. Puss be moan loodly. "He has and anal infesion!" Say Shrek. "I've had fair shay of those be!" Say Rowley. Running out of patience, Shrek runs in, and throws Puss onto the Heflaay famine dining table. "ZOO WEE MAMA!" Say Rowley as he see Pusssss anal region. There were more bugs in there than there were blades of grass in a plains biome. "Fuxe hiiiimmmm!" Say Shrek. "Ok I be do that!" Say Rowley. Rowleu shov hand in anal flection. He pulled out a dead rat. "Holy shit!" Say Greg. Rodrike takes out his camera and starts filming. "White is this?" Say Shrek. Donkaay look guilty. "We got a little rough..." Say Puss. The dead rat was soooo bloody. "This is sooooooo going on Pornhub!" Say Rodrike. They turned their attention back to Puss. He was asleep no, he was deDe. "Nooooo!" Say doonku, realizable was be happen. Manny walks in shocked. "Go back to bed!" Say Greg. "Ploopy!" Yell manny. "You wanna get beat again?" Say Greg. "Boulion Cube!" Yell manny. "The fuck you say to me you little shit?!" Say Greg. Manny runs of crying. "It's posted!" Say Rodrike happily./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"End of chapter one Chapter Two: the party. Rodrick had posted his porno and it was getting views. He had accidentally posted his address with it too tho! Greg not happy with news. "What the hell Rodrike!" Say Greg. "It was hot!" Say Rodrike. "No, you PUT ORE ADRES ON IT!" Exclame Greg. Sudden they heard they saw a bunch of cares outside the hefley family household. "Oh brother." Say Shrek. "Party time!" Yell donkay. "What are we do with that?" Say Rowley. He be talking aboote Puss Dede body. It was still lying on the table. Sudden the people that came to the house for the party grow impatent and burst down door. Rodrike didn't recognize any guest, but Shrek face light up. "That be Batman!" It was Batman. He had only the bat mask on and nothing else. Most people party be naked. "Let's party!" Yell Rowley as he ran into the crowd of nakeds. "Wanna suck my cock kiddo?" Ask Batman to Rowley. "No thanks maybe later." Say Rowley. Sudden Manny came downstairs in his tighty whities. "What the ploopy is this?" Say manny. "What'd I tell you, you little shite!" Excam Greg. Out of the corner of his eye Greg sees a man in baggy jeans and a subway tee shirt dancing with Rowley. It was Jared Fogle from Subway ad! Sudden Jared take interest in Manny. "This one fresh!" Jared say, eyeing manny. Jared walked up to manny and started touching him. "Ploopy?" Ask manny. "Oh yes, yes, yes," Say Jared. "We be have some fuuuunnnnn tonight..." Say Jared. Greg wasn't too bothered by it. "I need to beat him so be done soon." Say Greg to Jared. Jared grabs manny and reins upstars. Shrek had started dance with donkey donk. Rodrick has his camera out recording an orgi that was happening in Susan Heffley's office. Frank and Susan gone on vacae. Rowley was dancing with his shirt off, jiggling his tits. "ZOO WEE MAMAAAAAAAAA!" Yell Rowley. End of chapter two Chapter three: a new threat.../span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"It was the morning after. A lot of people would be taking morning after pill after orgi. Rodrick was passed out on floor camera in hand. Pusss body was gone. Rowley was laying on a couch with a fake dildo in his mouth. Shrek and donkey were asleep in Susan and Franks room. Batman and Jared has left. Jared must've took manny with him because manny no be there. Greg was outside in the grass with a butt plug up his ass. Sudden wate seem be a big meteor crash down and break hole in hefley house roof. That woke everyone up. Rowley spit out the dildo, and Greg pulled out his buttplug. Rodrike being his silly self was first to inspect big rock. When he touch rock it break open and a large purple man pop out. Shrek know who it be immediately. "This is my swamp, thanos. You not taking it again!" Say Shrek. "Why your chin look like ass?" Ask Rowley to thanos. "I'm here to destroy the world for perfect balance!" Say thanos. "Not if I stop yee!" Yell donkey donk, ass he ram into thanos. Thanos didn't move but donkay was knocked unconscious. "Time to die, all of you!" Say thanos. Thanos be about to kill the gang, when Batman (not naked this time) drives through the wall in batmobile and hit thanos. Thanos be knocked back. "Get in!" Say Batman. The gang hops in. Batman speeds off with our heroes in his car. Thanos was angry and ready for revenge but they had escaped! End of chapter three Chapter four: unlikely alliances "He long gone by now." Say batmans. "Who?" Say Rowley. "Thanos!" Yell Greg. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanBatman turned vigorously onto the highway. "Calm down yee black shite!" Say Shrek. "You talk me like that gain you big green bastard, I'm finna whack you!" Say Batman. "I'm not the one who asked a kid to suck me cock yeestaday, we I?" Ask Shrek. "I didn't have a problem with it..." mutter Rowley. Donkey donk be still unconscious. "We have more important problems to dele wit!" Say Greg. "You have plan to stop thanos?" Ask rodrike to Batman's. "Um.. yeah off corse.." Say Batman. "No yee don't yee dumb bat!" Exclam Shrek. Sudden the gang heads a web thwip onto top of batmobile. "I know theater sound!" Say Shrek knowingly. A kid in a skin tight red and blue suit and mask peek into the batmobile. "Hey guys!" Say the new guy. "That be our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" Know Shrek knowingly. "Yup!" Say spider. All the commotion woke donkay upe. "What the fuke?!" Demand donk. "I have a plan to stop thanos!" Say spider. Batman smiles smugly. Meanwhile at thu hefley famy houslould. Thanos got up from the ruble. "Damnit bat-bitch!" Yell thanos madly. Sudden, another powerful figure slammed into the ruins of the house. "You will shiver and my wrath!" Say thanos thretenly. The powerful figure gets up. "No I won't." He say. Thanos shook in his boots. It was Tai Lung nemesis of Po, The Dragon Warrior! "T-t-t-t-" stutterers Thanos. "I'm not getting Wushi Finger Held again." Say Lung. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"I feal ur pane..." Say thanos. "We're gonad stop these guys!" Say Lung. "Uh huh." Say thanos End of chapter four/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Chapter five: the plans/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"The gang was at Aunt Mays house. "So she doesn't know ur spider?" Ask donkey donk. "No, no she doesn't." Say spider (out of costume). Aunt May walked into spiders room, where the gang was hangin'. "What the hell is this?" Say/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"May. "They're my friends!" Say spider. "Oh, well you boys want some cookayys?" Ask May. "Yes wee dee sexay laday!" Say Shrek. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanDonkey was eating spiders homework (spider be 13 years old like Rowley and Greg). "What the they'll man?" Ask spider to donk. "I'm hungry!" Say donk. "Aunt Mays bringing cookies!" Say spider. "Couldn't wait!" Say donk. Aunt May walks in with cookies. "there someone at the door." She say. "New characters!" Say Rowley happily. The gang rushes to the door. They open it to see Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy. "I love ur stuff!" Say Rodrike. "Thanks..." Say Patrick as he blushes. "You came just in time to hear plan!" Say spider. "What plan?" Ask May. "Oh nothing." Say spider. The gang heads to spider toom. "What's the plan?" Ask Batman. "We need something more powerful than thanos." Say spider. "Does that evens exists?" Ask donk. "Yes," Say spider. "We need." Say spider. "What?!" Ask Greg. "I'm get there!" Exclame spider. "The dragon warrior." Say spider triumphantly. "Who?" Say gang. "Po! The Dragon Warrior! Am I the son of a panda, son of a goose. I don't know. I do know I AM THE DRAGON WARRIOR!" Say spider. "What?" Ask gang. "It's a quote from him!" Yell spider. "Oh, that guy?" Ask Shrek apprehend. "You guys are from the same company." Say spider. "You should know him." Say spider also. "Kung Fu Panda, right?" Ask Stump. "Yes..." Say Shrek. "I saw that movie with my son." Say stump. "No one cares." Say rest of gang. "Well let's go get him!" Say batmans. "Well I need to get home to my family, I don't have time for-" stump is interrupter by rodrike. "Ur comin with us whether you like it or not!" Say rodrike. "Off we go to save worlds!" Say spider. "Zoo wee mama!" Say Rowley also. Meanwhile with our villains... "I want to wipe out half the universe!" Say thanos. "Me too." Say Lung. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"How we do it?" Say Lung also. "Well, you see these six holes in my glove?" Ask thanos. "Yes." State Lung. "Well I need six stones called infinity stones. When I get them all I can wipe out half the universe." Say thanos. Lung nods understandably. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Where are that?" Ask Lung. Thanos tells Lung where they are. End of chapter five Chapter six: Dumplings and chill Our heroes are in the batmobile playing panic at disco. Stump is pissed. "Turn of this sh*t!" Yell stump. "No!" Say Greg. "We should play MCR." Say Batman broodingly. "No emo!" Say gang collectively. "Where we go?" Ask Rowley askinglys. "China." Say spider, riding on top of the batmobile. "Why?" Ask Shrek. "To find po!" Yell spider. "This will be so moving for all of us." Say stump philosophically. He was not as pissed anymore. "No one cares!" Yells rest of gang. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"A FEW HOURS LATER /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""We almost to China." Say bat. "Ok." Say rest of gang. They're at China now. Batman parks in the parking lot of China. The gang gets out of the batbile. "We need to go there!" Say spider, pointing at a mountain with a big temple on it. "I hate stairs." Say stump. "Be quiet!" Yell rest of gang. The gang makes theirs way to the mountane. "We're here." Say spider. "Time for a long walk." Say spider also. "Ogres are like onions! Ogres are like onions!" Shrek chants as he make his way up stair. "Almost there!" Say rodrike to himself. "We're not even half way." Say Greg correctiony. Rodrike put Greg in headlock and give him wet Willy. "Good one rodrike!" Say batmans. "Thanks!" Say rodrike as he blush. The gang is almost up the stairs. "I. Can't. (Pants) take. This. Any. More..." Say Rowley. "Haha ur fat!" Say batmans. "That's mean." Say stump. Batman punches stump. Stump have black eye now. "Finally! We made it!" Say spider. "Zoo wee mama!" Yell Rowley. "Now to find po." Say spider. Spiders spider senses tingle but not enough. Spider is body slammed by a tiger lady. "I'm tigeress! What are you doing here?" Say tiger lady. "We're looking for dragon warrior!" Say Greg. "Well your not gonna find him here." Say tigeress. "Get. Away." Say tigeress also. The legendary master shifu walks through out of the temple to greet the gang. "Be nice to our guest tiger-bitch." Say shifu. "I told you not to call me that!" Say tigeress. "Come in!" Say shifu. The gang walks into the temple. Within seconds of being inside, donkey knocks over a vase. "Sorry bout' that little man!" Say donk. "Donkay!" Yell Shrek. "That's a nice boulder!" Say donkey. "I hear you are looking for po." Say shifu. "Yes little white shit, we are." Say Batman. Rodrike laughs. "Zoo wee mama!" Yell Rowley. "What did that creature say?" Ask shifu. "He does that, it's his little tic." Say Greg. "A few years ago po left. It was right after Kung Fu Panda 3 came outs." Say shifu. "Where did he goo?" Ask Shrek. "We have no clue, we've been look for long time no find him. U probs not find him either." Say a tall think crane in a saka hat. "Ah yes this is another one of my students." Say shifu. "What's his name?" Ask Greg. "He's not as important to plot as Po or Tigeress so I no bother to remember." Say shifu. "There's also a monkey and a snake and a mantis, but they're busy right now because the author is lazy." Say crane man. "Together they ar the fast five or something like that." Say shifu. "The FURIOUS FIVE!" Yell tigeress. "Someone needs an onion!" Say Shrek smugly. "So no po be here?" Ask donkey donk. "Nope!" Say shifu. "Well this was a waste of time." Say spider. "Yup!" Say shifu. "Got another plan?" Ask stump to spider. "I need time to think but maybe it would go faster if you guys could help." Say spider irritably. "Nope!" Say Batman. This time rodrike laughed really hard. Classic rodrike. The gang leaves the temple. They go to the China parking lot to get in the batmobile but the batmobile was nowhere to be found! "Shit." Say Batman. Sudden, a bunch of masked guys put the gang in bags and start dragging them somewhere. "Mmmmphhh!" Say Shrek. End of chapter six Chapter seven: WOOOOSSSSHHHH! The gang woke up in a jail cell with a small circular window in it. Shrek looked out the window and said: "donkey! We're underwater!" "Holy mother of Fiona!" Say donk donk. "I can get us out of here!" Say Batman. "How?" Ask stump. "The plot needs me I don't need a plan!" Say Batman. What the gang assumed was their guard, span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanwas a man in just a pink thong and a spartan shield. "You look so cool douse!" Say Rowley. "Thanks!" Say the gay spartan. "What's ur name?" Asks Greg. "I don't have one I'm a plot device." Say gay spartan. "I told you guys!" Say batmans. "Get ya out of here then." Say batmans also to the gay spartan. "Ok!" Say gay spartan as he unlock cell. Our heroes are free, but still don't know where they are. "I don't know where we are!" Say Shrek, not know where is. Sudden, man in yellow safari gear and large yellow hat walk down stairs. "You are on the S.S. George!" Say yellow hat man. "What is that?" Ask stump. "The ship that will take you to thanos." Say yellow hat man. "You finna let us out heya or I finna round house yo ass!" Say donk donk. Sudden, a sparatic monkey jumps at donkay and knock him out. "Poor guy." Say stump. Shrek Greg grab doonkee and cradle him like baba. Sudden, spider shoot web at man in yellow hat! "Ooooh ooooh eeeeyaaa!" Yell monkey. "Get them George!" Yell man in yellow hat. Sudden again, the gang rushes up the stairs. They be on deck of boat now. They be in middle of ocean. Man in yellow hat and georg the monk monk run up after our heroes. Our heroes be surrounded by other plot devices just like gay spartan. But they be obey yellow hat guy now batmans. Rodrick whips out his trusty camera and starts filmin. "This gone be sooo hot!" Yell rodrike. Sudden a big tidal wave rushes over the S.S. George and knocks the yellow hat man and his monkey off of the boat also the gay Spartans. Our heroes were saved though and were riding on a magical wave. Sudden, a dark haired white teen with a blue sweatshirt jeans and sword come up next to gang on another wave. "I be Percy Jackson be!" Say the teen. "The books were better than the movies." Say Batman. "I know. Stupid luke made me fight Kronos in the second one instead of the last one." Say Percy. "I'm finna drop the Pacific Ocean on that bitch, frfr." Say Percy also. "Where yee be takin' oos?" Ask Shrek. "Space." Say Percy. Shrek was shocked. He never left Far Far Away, except to see hefley famy, and to see the dragon warrior, and to spider house, and on this boat, but they be not count. "Holy shite!" Yell Shrek. "That not me swoomp!" Yell Shrek also. A few minute latter they be in NASA head. "Why you be take us her?" Ask rodrike to Percy. "We need to steal a rocket to get you guys up there, dumbass." Say Percy. The gang runs in and steals suits undetected. Percy did not take suit. "Why no?" Ask Greg to purse. "I'm not going." Say Percy. "Geet is too thee sheep!" Yell Shrek. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHe was missing Fiona pussy more that normal today! Purcy Get gange to rocketed. Gang in rocket now. "Bye guys!" Say Percy as he launch rocket. He now be go be back be to be camp be half be blood be. End of chapter seven/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Chapter eight: oof Our heroes are in rocket in space yeah. "What is that" Ask spider point to big square dirt. "Idk frfr he finna frfr!" Say donk still in a haze. They are speeding towards it. "ZOOO WEEEEE MAAAMMMAAAAAA!" Yell Rowley as they crash. They all survived because they had to. They got out of rocket. "These ain't me swoomp!" Say Shrek. "This isn't hot enough!" Yell rodrike as he still filming. "I just wanna see my famy!" Say stump. "What the f !? You say to me you little shi!" Say Batman as he knocks out stump. The gang moves on without him. "Why is everything blocks?" Ask doonky. "What is that thing!?" Ask Greg too as he point at green penis shaped creature. Sudden, a diamond sword slices through the scary green penis. A strange generic looking block man was holding the sword. "I'm Steve." Say block man. "Pussy- I mean Percy sent us here to thanos." Say Batman. "Oh this guy?" Ask Steve and he magically changes to a block version of thanos. "Woah! How you be do bat?" Ask rodrike. "I changed my skin." Say Steve. End of chapter eight/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Chapter nine: the end/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Sudden thanos and lung slam onto ground in front of the gang. Spider sling web found thanos and tied him upe. Steve started mining at thanos for diamonds. Shrek hurls himself at Lung but is quickly swatted away! "Zoo wee mama!" Say Rowley as he rubs his belly on tai Lung. Lung dies from the stench. Thanos breaks free from web. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHe is missing a leg now because Steve took it and ran to cook it in his furnace. Boy was Steve Gina eat good tonight! Our heroes are almost defeat. But sudden, a insanely obese glowing panda come out and grabs thanos pinky. "Ska-dush." Say fat panda. "Po!" Yell spider. The gang is saved the end./span/p 


End file.
